The Dragon Prophecy
by Corrosive Fate
Summary: [AU] The prophecy states that two children are the fate of the world. One would be the mistaken one, the other, the forgotten one. Born as a mute Mia Koji must realize that she is the chosen one.
1. Prologue

** Disclaimer:** I do not own RW/YST, however I do own this plot and any **original** characters. Dare steal them you shall face the wrath of the immortal/mortal dragons. They shall not be as gentle as I am. So just a minor warning ^_^ I WARN YOU I HAVE AWFUL GRAMMAR USAGE! 

**Dedicated** to all the Dragons lovers. 

***** Scene Changes**

'Thoughts'

"Dialogue"

(Authoress' Ranting)

Ticks- Minutes

Rotations- Years

Beewees- Childish Way of saying, 'cooties!'

The sky was a mixture of ash and garnet, a hooded figure ran across the desolated gray cobblestones. Thunder crackled in the background, the figure swiftly pushes open the door of a well-known bar; mahogany tresses fell forward concealing the adjacent cerulean eyes. "Melody, the regular?" the bartender inquires, as the hooded figure removes the hood of her cloak, with a silent nod she sat on a stool. Wrapping her shawl tightly around her, she pats her stomach gently. "Soon… my dear child." She mutters coaxingly at her abdomen. 

     Melody was rather plain looking. Small red freckles patted neatly across her nose and neck. Her nose was pointed with an elegant fashion. Her hair was drawn into a tight and round bun, however the unique part of her was her eyes. Her eyes were quite uncommon sometimes it was cerulean and sometimes it was **_a twinkling periwinkle_**, that's what the palace peasants would nickname it. Sighing, she sits back against the stool. The bartender quickly returns with a smoking drink. "Just as you like it. The icy golden juice of the frogs." The bartender says with hospitality. "Thank you Thomas." Being polite, she hands Thomas 10 golden coins. Smiling, he walks away to serve another costumer. 

     She was quite unaware that a pair of unwavering golden hawk eyes were staring at her. Gulping, she lifts the bendy straw towards her lips, sucking the hot smothering liquid into her throat; she lets out a sigh of content. Her belly quavers slightly as the baby kicked her stomach gently. Her lips crack slowly into a smile, however her eyes contradicted the smile, tears emerges from the gap of her eyelids. 

  The owner of the irregular eyes stands up from his seat and saunters over towards her, his eyes never leaving her back. Reaching slowly to tap her shoulder, he was intercepted by the bartender who had gotten her attention before he could. Growling slightly at the interruption he stood in the dark corridor, which was located conveniently towards Melody's right. He watched, as hugs were exchanged between the two. The bar was filled with incessant chattering, one that he found quite irritating. 

"Ahh… Melody, have you told King Charles III, that you are pregnant with the chosen child?" Thomas queries, the dark slender bangs of cheery-colored fell downwards, groaning in disapproval he flips the bangs out of his eyes. Melody glanced around her eyes looking for any unwanted ear-dropping person. Smiling, she opens her mouth to respond, "I had not yet told him. He would think this child was illegitimate! I'm not even the Queen of Takiyo. I'm just the head servant of the majesty. I never expected myself to be bedded by him!!! He knows about the prophecy but he thinks it's my sister who is destined to give birth to the chosen child. I'm thinking of marrying the next man who I see." Her eyes were vacant of emotions as she finishes her whole entire speech. 

"YOU—WHAT?" Thomas exclaims in a loud-manner voice, his eyes as large as saucepans. The bar was instantly hushed by the sudden outburst of Thomas. The hawk-eyed man raises an eyebrow at Thomas's reaction. Looking towards the crowd, he grins sheepishly and mutters an apology. He takes a seat next to Melody he strokes her back tenderly. She smiles lightly at her friend's gesture.

"I am simply saying that he manage to bed me, I had not told him that I had been pregnant for the last 9 months… the child is due quite soon. I am not going to coerce him into marrying me and supporting me." Melody mutters softly, her eyes were trembling as if she was about to cry. She had ended up falling in love with the king, and the king loved her sister. "It's just not fair, King Charles had fallen in love with Jessica…" her words were barely audible. Thomas had to twist his head in order to hear the words, upon hearing the words he sighs. 

"Melody, Melody, I had known you since I was 7 and you were 5. You thought things were impossible to achieve, but look what happen! You became the chosen one's mother! The prophecy would come true!!!" he murmurs soothingly. She turns her attention towards the window, "Thomas… you had not read the complete version of the prophecy then." Thomas looked aghast by what she had just said, he opens his mouth, vivid features of anger lined his forehead, "What do you mean Melody??? I have grown up with you!!! We read the prophecy books together! It had always been a paragraph long…" His tone was one of anger but slowly soften, realizing that it was foolish to get work up over something so trivial. 

Slowly walking out of the shadows he stood in front of Thomas and politely tapped his shoulder, "Hey… can I please talk to her for a sec?" He looked like he was from the slums; the unkempt attire and the tousle chestnut hair just added more to the suggestion. Thomas raises an eyebrow and glances towards Melody, whose gestures told him that it would be all right. Sighing in defeat, he retreats back towards the bar counter. "The Head Maid of the King?" he inquires slowly, not wanting her to think of him as a shady character. Melody nods, and focuses on her attention on him. She was staring at him… 'Damn… she's beautiful… the eyes… they look so sad…' He shook off his thought, 'you're being stupid!! This woman is pregnant and you're falling for her. Gee… what kind of messenger/mercenary are you?' He was reprimanding himself, for something that had all ready occurred.

"Melody… you are with child, are you not?" his eyes dead set on getting out the message. She nodded again, her mouth parched from speaking to Thomas. "I am Eric Phoenix of the Likeon Kingdom." He stuck out his hand in a friendly gesture. Slowly her fingers intertwined with his as she produced a firm handshake. She made a gesture towards the seat across from her, smiling he accepted it. His face suddenly became its grave state, his mouth was set on a grim look, "Melody… m'lord's kingdom had heard of the prophecy too, and I have come here to persuade you to come to the kingdom and give birth there, so we have the blessings of the Chosen presiding queen of the valley dragons." 

Melody looked at him, as if he had gone mad. "I shall not allow that! This is my child… I would do as I please. She would not help you bring the blessings of the nearby valley dragons! She is not some kind of puppet that you can control!" she exclaims her hands flung outwards, in an angry position. Her eyes flared with deadliness, slowly standing up, her legs wavers due to the weight in her stomach, with a look of determination written across her face, she walks towards the door. Immediately Eric stood up and grabbed her arm.

"I am sorry that my news have add more stress to your shoulder, but I have come here just to deliver the request. That is simply all, I just need an answer." He murmurs soothingly. Sighing she succumbs towards his request, rummaging through her cloak she pulls out a towel and wipes the perspiration that seemingly appeared from her brief stroll towards the door. Taking a deep breath, she regains her composure, and turns towards the window. The wind was howling and the rain was hungrily pounding the roof of the bar. 'Wait a second, how does he know that I have the chosen child? There are a lot of women who are pregnant these days… and most people assume that Jessica is the mother, unless he's from the Oracles who want the child as a sacrifice for the goodness and protection of the dragons, which would destroy any remaining residue of darkness. Plus, there is no kingdom called Likeon.' 

"Are you from the Oracles?" she immediately inquires, wanting to make sure her that her suspicion was correct. His face immediately turned pale, he avoided eye contact and murmurs a quiet 'no.' "So you are." She simply states it. Rubbing her eyes, she leans against the chair and touched her stomach as if it was the only thing that kept her alive. "My answer is no, I simply cannot let the Oracles sacrifice **_her _**just to get rid of the darkness of one's own heart, everything has a flaw. We cannot get rid of the Trexxs, Dogons, Locusts, or one's own enemy. They're part of this **_world_**. However, I do beg of you not to return… please stay here." Her eyes were penetrating into his soul… waiting for an answer.

"What reason is there, for me to stay?" he asks again, he was avoiding her eyes again, not wanting to be caught in the depths of purity. She leans forward, both of her elbows propped on the table, placing her chin there, she opens her mouth, "Me." The single word hurled him out of the chair; he was surprised by the sudden emotion displayed by her. He stood up and ruffles his hair thoughtfully. "No… I am the top mercenary of the Oracles." He says through reluctant teeth. Melody sighs and leaned back, her smile vanished as the trace of grief was placed on her face. "It's all right." He sighs and stood up to leave, turning he looks once again at her before leaving…

*******

She sighed, the bar would be closing soon, her duty as the head maid had yet to come. "Aww… Melody, cheer up. It will be all right." Thomas says sympathetically, he had seen the whole exchange happen. Sighing, he stopped wiping the glasses and walks towards Melody. With a small hug he helped her wrap the shawl around her frail body. Turning her head, she buries her face into his shoulder to cover the gradual sobs. He only wrapped his arms around her. "'Tis not wise to cry when you are about to have your dear child." He pushes her back gently, and looks at her face. Wiping away the tears, he opens the door, "Melody, I wish you luck. You will always be welcome here…" 

The clouds were parting away revealing the dim pale reflection of the moon. It was nearly dark-after (referring to Mid-night), as Melody skid down the streets cautiously. It was quite unheard of for someone to wander during dark-after. The castle was not that far, it was supposedly 13 ticks till dark-after. She wrapped the cloak tighter around her mid-section, and begins walking quicker and quicker by the tick. The cathedral bell had not yet rung she was still safe…

Turning a corner she found herself face to face with the palace, smiling lightly, she walks over towards the palace's door, pushing it open, she surveys the area. Everything was as she left it to be. Glancing around the deserted area, she sighs and mutters, "Guess… everyone is asleep." With that said, she walks down the right corridor. Taking a left at the first door, she pries the handle opens and enters the room.

What happen next was not to be expect, the King was there. His dark emerald eyes glare down on her small figure. "Is this child mine?" his voice was hoarse. 'What shall I do? I cannot lie to him… yet I have to… this behavior is treacherous among the people.' She bravely shook her head, the king let out a weary sigh, which sounded almost like relief. "Good… then. Queen Jessica had thought that I was having an illegitimate affair with you. How silly. You are pregnant with another peasant's child are you not?" he questions again just to make sure that everything was fine. She nods again. "In that case, I have to say that you will leave this facility in an hour." 

Her eyes dilated at the words he had just said, she had to leave??? That was preposterous! "W-W-w-W-w-hhh-y?" she stutters out, the words barely audible. The king had a gloating look on his face, "Because Jessica, claims that if I want the child, then I have to banish you from the kingdom." Her eyes were clouded with tears; she could not disobey the king, her eyes flutter shut as she bowed her head. With that said, the king had left smirking…

'He is so callous! I cannot believe I had fell in love with him!' Her thoughts were berating herself for being so silly in the matters of love. She should have waited for it like everyone else did, but no! She end up being bedded a week later by the notorious king, himself! Sighing, she wiped the traces of tears away. Leaning over she began packing the few articles of clothing and items that she possessed. She smelled the slight remains of rum, sighing she stood up and empty the residue in the bin. 'How dare the King, drink rum in **my** quarters.' The whole day was tiresome… she had fell in love in a day and had gotten rejected, her child was due quite soon, and she was exiled from her quarters. 'It's simply a magnificent day!' she exclaims towards herself, sarcastically.

Standing up she walks over towards the bath stall, gingerly pushing open the door open, her feet sways obediently over the ledge and into the small corner. Twisting on the small wooden handle, a jet array of droplets fell on her. Grabbing the rag by the corner she began scrubbing herself, ignoring her belly for the fear of pain. Within a second, there was a knocking on the door, 'It is most likely the footman…' With that thought processed in her head, she turns off the shower tap and quickly dresses herself out of anxiety and the continuous banging. "My dear, you have better hurry up before this carriage chooses to leave you here or do you rather prefer to feel a sore bottom by tomorrow?" 

She rolled her eyes at the last comment. The footman was simply rushing her, and had he no respect for a woman? Sighing, she placed on a dress over her head and jerked open the door. With a grim smile, she pointed towards the bags sprawled over the neatly made bed. Grimacing, the footman walked over towards the bed and dragged the bags, "Shall we go?" Nodding, Melody took a step out of the door and gently shuts it. It was the last time she would see the palace…

*******

The carriage ride towards the pub was rather dull. Melody had grown accustom to the steady pace of the carriage, slowly wrapping herself in her cloak she fell into a restless sleep. The carriage halted to a stop, Melody was thrown carelessly into the door. Groaning she clutched her stomach, which disapproved the sudden action. Within a tick Melody and her bags were tossed out of the carriage and into the pub. Groaning, she shook her head and touched her belly in instinct, the pub's light was still on. 

Suddenly the door was flung open, as Thomas stepped out. Relief spread across Melody's face, as she walked towards him and flung her arms around him. 'What the???' that was the first thought that had reached Thomas's mind, but after a moment or two, he realize that it was Melody and began soothing her as best as he could. "What happen?" he asks gently, as he continues to embrace Melody. She flutter her eyes open and began telling him what happen, he only continue to pat her back to calm her.

"You can live at the bar with me." He mutters quietly, Melody had to strain her ears in order to hear it, but she could all ready see the color tinting his cheeks. She grinned broadly, and accepted the offer with gratitude. Stepping into the bar, she laid her bags onto the empty tables and surveyed the area, "So… this is going to be my new home." Suddenly an image obscured her vision, it portrayed her in a white flowing gown dancing in the sky. She would soon be there…

Thomas regarded her with curiosity, his hand slowly landed on her shoulder, instantly bring her back into reality. "Oh I am quite sorry, for my peculiar behavior, I did not mean to doze off, please continue." her voice slowly rose as if, she was sort of upset at his sudden touch. Sighing, he pointed towards the vacant room. Nodding, she began picking up the bags but only to be stopped by Thomas, himself who scowled at her sudden action. "Are you forgetting that you are pregnant, do you want to lose the child, my dear?" Thomas reprimanded her as if she was still a child, herself.

She crossed her arms sternly across her chest, "I am not a little child, Thomas! I am a grown woman!!!" Thomas was surprised at how her face contorted into a mask of harshness, jumping back he waved his hands in a surrender manner, "Yeh… you are an adult and quite a beautiful woman, if I may say so myself." He added the compliment, for the amusement of seeing her rose-cover blush spread across her cheeks, which occurred like old times.

"Stop it." She mutters, as she tried to cover the last remaining trace of the blush. He only shrugged it, his jocular grin still spread across his face; he picked her bags up with ease and walked towards the vacant room. The grin seemed to have been infectious because Melody's lips were twitching into one, with a proud step she walked through the door and into the bedroom. 

"Melody… I need to tell you something." Thomas's jovial grin had all together disappeared, as his face became serious for once. Sitting down on the bed he motion for her to sit on the bed beside him. Melody raised an eyebrow at the slight motion, never in her life had she seen Thomas all that somber. Sighing, she complied with his wish, and sat next to him. "Melody… I have grown to love you since the age of 17 rotations. You had told me that you have loved me at the age of 10 rotations, when I was still a mere lad, I had never intended to hurt your feelings, 'cause all the boys thought that girls had beewees!" he stopped, he did not want to continue spilling out his heart towards Melody, it was not right, he knew it. Standing up weakly, he turned towards her, "Just forget what I said." 

*******

It had been nearly an hour since Thomas had left. Melody was frantically weeping in the bed, worrying for her dear companion. It was nearly 19 ticks till two, and still there was no sign of Thomas. However, someone else stood in front of her, water covering his hair. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drop. Melody slowly turned her head a slight inch before seeing the intruder; her mouth formed into a big 'o' shape. "Eric?" she inquires softly, the figure only nodded. His hair was plaster onto his forehead; with a swift movement he wiped it away. 

"I found your friend… lying in the gutter drunk." He indicates by pointing towards the figure sprawled across the ground. Standing up gently she walked towards Eric and gave him a gentle hug, only to release her grasp, as she tried to get on all fours to observe Thomas. "He's all right, he just passed out." Mutters Eric, as he got on all fours to help Melody up. 

The second she stood up she felt her stomach lurch, "It's time!" she exclaims jolting Thomas awake. Strange, how a simple shout was able to wake the unconscious. Shaking his head to clear the vague thoughts, he stood up and wiped the drool that formed across his bottom lip. Eric only stared at her dumbfounded, "The baby is going to come soon! 'Tis the time!" she exclaims again with joy. 

A second slowly passed as realization both hit the men. Thomas ran out the door to seek the priest, acolyte, and healer. "Eric, stay here with her!" Thomas shouts, as he maneuvers over a tree. Nodding at the command, Eric walked towards her and immediately helped her towards the bed.

Melody let out a ragged breath, "I am going to die from this… Eric. The child is under Thomas and your care, I entrust you both and I have grown to love you two." Eric's eyes glared at her, "What do you mean you are going to die??!" his reaction was pure. She let out a chuckle, "I w-wil…"she stutters as she clutched her stomach in agony. 

"I am having a contraction!" she exclaims, her mouth opening wide as she gulped in deep breaths. Eric only ran around clumsily looking around for the rags which was supposedly located behind the counter, he nearly tripped over the polish floor. He glowers at the thought of him spilling on the floor, he was prone to weather conditions and such but he was not prone to the slipperiness of a simple wooden floor. Quickly grabbing the rags from the canister, he slid across the floor in a fluid motion and crashed into the room, Melody was located in.

"You are so graceful, Eric." Melody mutters, as she felt the sudden quaver of the ground due to Eric's sudden movement. He stood up and brushed himself, and only grinned. "It is a duty of the mercenary to have such shatter movements." He says in a comical way, as he bows down in a polite gesture. Melody only lets out a weak chuckle due to the impact of another contraction.

"Oh Kelpio the Scorched Dragon has descended his presence upon us [1]!!!" she exclaims, as she clutched her stomach in agony. Eric, quickly ran towards her and began dabbing her forehead with droplets of water, "It will be ok… the high dragon lords will help you…" he mutters soothingly. She only nods, her mouth parched from the shouting of pain.

The door swung with a maddeningly bang, a gust of wind blew fiercely in. Eric turned his head towards the head, his fingers grasped firmly around the hilt of his sword. Taking a closer look he found the familiar face of Thomas. He was there with three strangers, who seemingly were the priest, acolyte, and the healer. Quickly they all rushed into the room crowding Melody with the variety of faces, she groans and falls back her hands still wrapped tightly across her stomach.

"Let me help her." The healer murmurs, the priest and acolyte nodding, sighing Thomas allows them to take a closer look of the patient. The healer turns her head around and glares at the priest, Thomas, and Eric, her mouth opens, "Leave now… it is not a pretty sight." Nodding and automatically believing the healer, they left the room not wishing to bring ill omens towards the child. 

"Wait!!!" Melody shouts, she was trying her best to get up, but was being chastise by the healer, she was reaching for something under her pillow, with a successful smile planted upon her lips, she thrust the object at Eric and Thomas, whom luckily caught it.

*******

It has been two hours since the healer had been brought in. The whole room was decked with a revered silence, as the priest was stepping in the circle muttering incantations to protect the baby from any demons. Eric was staring at the ground, his eyesight never wavering, while Thomas was busily wiping the countertop absentmindedly. The book was lay scatter across the ground, both of them were afraid to touch it, as if it was some sort of Gecko urine [2]! Reluctantly Eric looked towards Thomas who was staring at him, telling him to go on touch that book, you know you want to!!! Slowly bending down, he picked up the book, his eyes glued at Thomas's figure. With a quick stride, Thomas had joined Eric's side. 

Prying the book away from Eric's trembling fingers, he flipped the cover over. In neat and small writing read the words, "**The Dragon Prophecy.**"

**The Dragon Prophecy**

****

_For those who have come and seek, this is what you shall find… the true prophecy… and shall not find anything more but the simple truth… ****_

****

**_IT IS ALWAYS BEST TO BE FORGOTTEN… BUT IF THIS SHALL BE FORGOTTEN, THE WORLD SHALL BE PERISH… HEED THESE WARNINGS…_**

_There would be a time, where dust would be overflowing the skies with hatred and such… the dragons would retreat into the far mountains… and nothing shall prosper… due to one man's cold heart…_

_In the reign of King Charles III two children would be born._

_The chosen one's mother would die of birth complications… and a new revolution would arise…_

_One would be mistaken as the chosen one, that one is the chosen adversary of the crescent stars…_

_One would be the true chosen one… the one to lead the dragons into a mighty battle against the mistaken one… and win._

_One would turn to the Trexxs for the answers…_

_The other would turn to friends… who will betray her…_

_One would have everything that she had ever scheme of and dream of…_

_The other would start out small as a small weed… and become the grandest flower of all…_

_One would have 4 companions of darkness and solitude reaching for the same goal… _

_The other would have to search for her companions…_

_The dragons… would choose the upright passage of the north… where the two girls will journey…_

_One is in the name of betrayal…_

_One is in the name of truth…_

_Both would have a birthmark of the legendary black & white dragons… _

_One would have Posseius the Winged White Dragon conceal cleverly…_

_ The other would have Illegitimate the Sightless Dragon conceal perfectly…_

_Both would find love and betrayal…_

_Once you have chosen the right dragon child…_

_Light the fire of ashes in the Northern Cavern…_

_Destroy the minions of the lost one…_

_Then retrieve… the egg of the chosen dragon…_

_It is left for the chosen child to decide which dragon is the correct one…_

_If you know the chosen child… you cannot help her in anyway… for it is in her ignorance that she shall be able to save us. _

Thomas glanced at the prophecy… it was all in front of him. He gulped… Melody would die… he let the thought stank in as he clutched his stomach to prevent him from spewing his gut contents. Eric however glanced at the wall, his eyes watering with tears… this is the first time he had loved someone… and probably his last… how he regretted that! 

The clock chimed to remind them the time, the healer stepped out a small bundle of joy wrapped up in her arms. She glanced at the ground, her eyes wavering… she was the harbinger of bad news, clearing her throat she glanced around the area, "Melody died… due to birth complications. However, she told me that she had saw some kind of white feathery stuff… but she also entrusted that Eric and Thomas is the caretaker of the baby… and that she had always loved you both." With that said, she dropped the baby into Thomas's open arms and departed the remorseful scene, the priest and acolyte towing behind.

With a seldom sigh, Thomas cuddle the child assuming that she was asleep, "It is a beautiful child. What shall we name her?" Eric turned quickly; a snap was heard as his neck cracked due to the cramp of sitting there, "Mia." Thomas smiles and sits down on the seat.

"Eric… I know this is quite upsetting, but can you live here?" Thomas says gently not to awake the baby. Eric nodded, this was his child and he would take care of it as long as he lives. It was silent, as Thomas continues to rock the baby while Eric watched, a small smile lighting his face. The book was scatter across the floor… forgotten again. 

**_However… one minor thing that the prophecy had neglected or forgotten to mention… the chosen child was a mute. _**

**_~~~ End of Prologue. ~~~_**

**_Posted On:_**9/29/02

_~*~*l Water Dragon l*~*~_

**[1] Kelpio the scorched dragon- he/She was a dragon that brought disaster towards the Taki clan… and was sent to the Taiyo clan… where he was foolishly scorched by another dragon's breath. He eventually brought disaster towards the clan and one day he/she was mysteriously killed.**

**[2] Gecko urine- one of the deadliness… toxic poison used in the Tsuki clan. If you take a sip of it or touch it, you would experience 9 hours of pain, from the inside your stomach begins to burn (as if it was acid)… and slowly it kills you.  **

**Trexxs- black winged creatures that resemble a dragon.  Usually they travel in a colony, if you ever see a single one alone it's probably the scout that looks for any sightings of dragons. Trexxs has a large navy blue bill also the body of a Trexxs usually has sensors all over it's body. However the creatures are near-sighted and a step near one you would fear it the instant you lay eyes on it for… it is cover in a foul smell. The Trexxs is one of the many adversaries of the dragons. **

**So how was it??? Was it strange??? Plus don't expect the next chapter longer than this chapter!!! 'Cause… the prophecy took up most of the pages ^^; I would much appreciate it if I got feedback and constructive criticism. The next chapter shall come around in December or earlier, if I ever get the time to work. School takes too much time x.x; E-mail me if you have any questions. Plus Mia/Nasuti isn't destined to be a mute forever; she'll get her voice back eventually. **

**Ja! **

**The evermore, **

**_~*~*l Water Dragon l*~*~_**

****

**_ "Kill me, love."_**

**_--Silent Jealousy, X-Japan. _******


	2. I Blissful Snow

**Disclaimer: **I do not own RW/YST. I am just a thirteen-year-old kid, who has no cash. I need a job.

**Inspirational Music:** llSum 41ll// Motivation, In Too Deep, Fat Lip.  

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

***** Scene Changes**

(Author's Note)

"I don't wanna waste my time and become an causality of society. I'll never fall in love and become a victim of deformity. "—Fat Lip

Kyushu's actions are based upon my bunny, Seishi; forgive me if they are wrong. 

Blissful Snow 

The first drop of snow plopped onto the ground, instantly melting away into a droplet of rain. The wind was being quite helpful in making the area freezing. Its harshness and relentless manner caused a shiver to run down Eric's spine. It was barely the beginning of winter and all ready Silvia the Ice Nymph [1] had descended her grace upon the land. A mere thought had brought a smile onto Eric's face, amazingly due to the intermittent wind blowing at his chilled face. It was nearly the gift season, and Eric was rushing back home to snag some time with his beloved **_daughter_**. Mia was not his daughter by blood, but mentally she was. With a broad grin he patted a small package located in the left pocket of his beige trench coat. He was positive that Mia would enjoy the gift, even Kyushu agreed!

Kyushu, by far was the most intelligent spiritual animal guide [2] on the face of Tokoma [3], in Eric's opinion anyhow. Kyushu was a white snow hare, with a gray nose, paws, and tail. Her buckteeth was perfect for gnawing on carrots and helped her hold her grip upon an object. Her height was approximately around Eric's feet; her paws hopped with each step Eric took. "Eric, quit fumbling with the package, you are going to lose it." Kyushu chided, her tone was one of a mother's and yet one of a child. Eric took a hold of Kyushu and sat her in his trench coat pocket, which was wide and large enough for two puppies to fit. 

"For some strange reason, I do believe that in your past life, you were a nagging wife and mother." Joked Eric as he rubbed his calloused hands in between Kyushu's ears.

Kyushu gently nibbled on Eric's hand teasingly, "My ass. You know I cannot tolerate kids, 'cept for Mia-darling, and I oppose the idea of marriage." Eric laughed as he heard his dear Kyushu spoke undignified.

"My, my… someone sure is cranky." Eric muttered as he ignored the gentle nibbling of his coat. The snow increased, and soon enough snow covered the entire area by around three inches. Eric groaned as he felt the snow enter his dirt-covered sleek black boots. Stopping at a small cave, he took out a match and brushed it against the wall until a fire sparkled from the match. Quickly Kyushu piled a bunch of twigs into a mound, and signaled for Eric to drop the match. At the signal he dropped the match and watched as the cave was illuminated. He smiled and removed his coat, carefully unbuttoning his shirt he scratched his muscular chest and sat on the fire, enjoying the warmth emitting from the fire. Kyushu's whiskers twitched towards the left, as she hopped over the stone and snuggled against Eric's chest.

"Kyushu, how long have we been gone?" he whispered as he lay on the ground. Kyushu, who was nearly asleep, awoke from his whisper and hopped up his chest towards his face.

"We have been gone for… three entire years." She said, a lopsided grin formed on her face as she sat on Eric's chest, her front paws were tucked under her body, her tail protruded out, and her feet were jutted out towards the right. Eric smiled, his eyelids felt heavy, emitting a low yawn, he fluttered his eyes shut, and heard a soothing melody. "Sleep Eric…"

*******

He awoke hours later, the fire had gone out and he was shivering. Slowly pushing Kyushu off gently, he stood up and took out another match and lit it, dropping it back onto the twigs, he pulled his trench coat closely to his body and sat on a large rock and gazed at the outside world. It was dusk and the snowstorm did not cease its downpour. Sighing he prodded Kyushu awake, who was agitated upon being woken up. "Yes?" she said sleepily, her eyes blinked four to five times in order to get adjusted to the flame's light. Smiling at Kyushu's typical reaction, he removed a book from his pocket and began reading it to Kyushu. "You are… still worried about the prophecy, are you not?" Kyushu said as she pressed against his thigh and nudged it. Eric let out a distressed sigh and remotely nodded. "Mia, she is a brilliant and wonderful lass, she will figure it out… and when destiny calls… she will answer its call." Kyushu assured. "Now get some sleep, Eric!" Kyushu commanded; her stern cobalt blue glared at him commandingly. He raised his hands in a sign of obedience, lying back down his eyelids fluttered shut and soon he found himself asleep.

Kyushu sighed, as she hopped towards the wall and rubbed her body against it. She then hobbled to Eric's trench coat and removed a few carrots and a piece of fresh apple. Gnawing on it she looked towards the horizon, and noted that no sun had appeared, the snow seemed to have blotched out the sun's rays or… was it a sign? Kyushu shook her head and chided herself for being paranoid; it could not be a sign of Eric's death! He was here with her still, but the thought lingered in her mind. How she had become Eric's animal spirit guide, was a puzzle to her. Groaning she dragged herself to the prophecy book and closed it. In the Animal Spirit World, the prophecy was well known and she had basically memorized every line of it, though there were extra parts that were not known to the human world. Sighing she shook her head and forced herself to sleep.

Unbeknown to the two, the storm had ceased and the sky had turned a pitched black. The prophecy's sacrifice had begun. 

*******

Kyushu was the first to awake, when the sun's glorious rays poured over her face. Moving her whiskers, she stood up and flickered her right paw upwards and she slowly rose onto her hind legs. Her tongue lashed out onto the tip of her hair-coated paws and began licking it, then she carefully brushed the paw over her small face and the daily routine of cleaning herself began. By the time she had finished, it was half past noon and Eric still had not arisen, carefully hopping towards him she brushed her fur against his arm several times before he woke up. 

"Ah… Kyushu, have I slept long?" he asked as he brought out a piece of salted beef jerky, a piece of stale bread, and a canteen of water. Tearing the beef jerky monstrously, he chewed on it carefully as he felt the salt absorbing the saliva from his mouth; he then ripped a small portion of the bread and stuffed his mouth. Groaning, he coerced his teeth to chew and ingest the food. 

Kyushu stomped her way towards Eric and flapped her ears together, with a look of hunger upon her face, she asked for a tidbit of food. "No you have not slept long." She muttered sarcastically as she gratefully nibbled on the piece of bread and apple. Eric shook his head; his golden eyes regarding the small animal for a second and began humming a tune. Kyushu's ears twitched as she flashed her eyes towards the entrance, quickly jumping towards Eric's side, she bore her teeth and nipped Eric on the side to get his attention.

"Who is there? Show yourself, you fool! I am a mercenary from the Oracles, you will not deceive me that easily!" he shouted, as he removed his rapier from the scabbard. Slowly moving himself towards the entrance, Kyushu ran first and ducked an attack. Eric then ran after her and swiped at the creature. Kyushu's paw protruded forward and slashed at the creature's foot. The creature howled in agony, as he dropped onto his four paws, his claret eyes transforming into a dull azure. The hair on his body began to retaliate back into his body as he glared at Eric and Kyushu.

Eric grabbed the man by the nape of his neck before he could retaliate, "You are?" His teeth clenched tight as he held the blade of his rapier towards the man's neck. 

The man shook in fear as he felt the cold air of the blade upon his neck, he gulped and reluctantly said, "Ye… Ye… should not be here!" Kyushu's ears twitched again as she turned her silky body towards the snow-covered mountain paths. She nipped Eric's leg, causing him to drop the blade, and in a flash the man had retreated and disappeared behind the bushes. Eric growled as he glared at Kyushu. Ignoring the glare, she pointed her nose to the paths. 

"What?" he said as he looked towards the area where Kyushu indicated. Eric's eyes widened as he rubbed his eyes in disbelief, "It cannot be!" Kyushu ran forward and slid down the path towards the village. Eric laughed in merriment, quickly forgetting the man. He ran down the path, his eyes twinkled as he slid down a path and continued to head straight. I am coming home Mia! Eric thought happily as he continued his walk.

*******

A young girl of ten winters, stood outside of her home. A crown of dried daffodils was tied along her forehead; her long mahogany hair reached past her neck, a faint touch of red decorated her cheeks. Smiling she twirled in her white shirt and brown breeches, which she had, begged Thomas to get her for her birthday. Her other father was coming home today! "Mia, you are going to catch a cold!" Thomas chided as he stepped outside, ten years had passed since Melody died. Age seemed not to have an effect upon Thomas as he bended down the child and scooped her up in his arms. 

Mia opened her mouth to refute, but no sounds came out, instead she moved her lips. Thomas smiled as he read her lips perfectly. "Where are Nashi and Lacier?" inquired Thomas as he set Mia onto the ground of the pub. Mia sighed as she rapped her knuckles against the wooden frame of the door, two animals appeared. One creature moved towards Mia and licked her fingers, grabbing a hold of the animal's fur she sat herself on the creature and grabbed a coat as she evaded Thomas's grip. A victorious grin formed on her face as she exited the pub.

"Mia!" he shouted as he waved her scarf. Mia did not look back even as Thomas continued to shout at her. She grinned as she felt the wind whipped her face, and she tumbled off of the animal and leaned against the other animal. She pulled out a brush and began combing Nashi. 

Nashi, was a white arctic fox, her coat was by far the most dazzling and most spectacular arctic fox there was. Her fur was velvety soft and warm, there were no tangled knots nor was there any parasites infested in the fox. Dark hazel eyes mixed with amber would flash vibrantly in the sun's glows. Nashi's eyes were the most enchanting part about her; her eyes contained wisdom, sympathy, enigma, and friendship.  To describe Nashi's personality was difficult, she was by far a courteous, obedient, sagacious, affable, calm, collective, and witty fox. Her voice was honey; it was soothing and melodic. Her small black button nose grazed the air as she sniffed out the scent of her companion. "Tsk, we have someone following us Mia." She said, as her eyes flickered towards the object in the distance.

Nashi's companion, Lacier, was a jet-black wolf. Goldenrod eyes were narrowed as he ran forward to peer at the intruder. Mia, had always found Lacier to be fascinating, his eyes were always cold, foreign, distant, and stoic. His fur was soft and long, coating his body with warmth. He was quick-witted, arrogant, anti-social, and cold. His barricades were due to something that had happened so long ago. With a swift pounce on the creature he caught it in his paws and trudged back to Mia and Nashi. "Here." He said in his monosyllabic language as he revealed the struggling white, brown-spotted hamster. In its teeth clenched a mini-scarf. 

Upon seeing the hamster in Lacier's mouth, her eyes widen as she saw the hamster, gently her fingers pried the hamster away from Lacier's mouth, her eyes reprimanding him for his brutal actions. "T-Thomas wanted me to give you this!" squeaked the hamster as he handed her the gray scarf. Bringing the hamster's fur to her lips, she gently brushed it against her lips and placed a kiss upon his head. Her eyes were apologetic as she dropped the hamster onto the ground. Her lips pursed as she glared at Lacier, who seemed to be unfazed by the glare, gently smacking him on the muzzle.

Nashi looked disapprovingly at Lacier, "You should have not done that! You knew perfectly well that it was Thomas's animal spirit guide!" 

"So?" he said, as he sat, his eyes closed, his face bore neither remorse nor anything except coldness. 

Mia saw Nashi's mouth open, and ceased them from continuing their quarreling. Grabbing a hold of Lacier she sat and cuddled against him. She snuggled closer, finally feeling the warmth emitting from Lacier's body. She felt a wet nose nudge her cheeks, turning her head towards the direction of the nudge she glanced at what Nashi was indicating at. 

A snow hare stood there looking at them hesitantly especially at Mia. The hare began plummeting its way towards her, its ears twitching slightly to its left, "M-Mia?" the hare stood upon its hind legs and took note of her facial expression, her eyes, and her lithe frame. Mia detached herself from Lacier's fur and crawled towards the hare. Meeting its eyes, Mia quickly embraced the hare and stroked its fur. "Mia, it really is you! My, you have grown! Wait till your father sees you!" exclaimed the hare as she cuddled closer to Mia's chest and found herself falling into a deep sleep.

"Kyushu!" cried Eric as he ran down the last path leading towards the village. What awaited him there surprised him. "Mia!" he cried in surprise and in bliss, quickly skipping over the icy patch he slid over towards his daughter and embraced her tightly. He breathed in her rosy scent and caught glimpse of her rosy cheeks. He picked her up and twirled her in the air. "Mia I could have sworn you were a guy with your breeches and shirt." Said Eric jokingly as he sat Mia on his broad shoulders. Mia gently rapped her knuckles against her father's head.

Nashi smiled as she headed back towards the pub, Lacier in tow. Kyushu was perched in Eric's trench coat pocket again. Everyone's heart seemed to have lightened upon the arrival of Eric. They walked one mile before arriving at the pub, and saw Thomas flirting with a bar customer. Mia shook her head in disapproval as Eric dropped her onto the ground lightly. She pulled up her breeches, and ran towards Thomas, her swift legs carrying her light body towards their destination. 

She leapt forward and tugged on Thomas's trousers impatiently. Thomas looked down and stopped his conversation with the woman. Her eyes glowed with fury as she smacked Thomas's leg, and ran with Kyushu, Lacier, and Nashi in tow towards her room. Thomas sighed and waved a "bye" to the woman as he went and greet Eric. 

"What have I done this time to upset her?" inquired Thomas as he sat himself on the bench, removing a pipe from his trousers, he began pouring in tobacco and gently lit it, enjoying the wonderful sensation of blowing away his troubles. Eric laughed recalling Thomas, being the carefree chap he was smoking and flirting with every women of the bar, if Melody was still here she would have probably smack him senseless. He stiffened slightly and again remembered why Thomas had become like this. The next day after Melody's death, Thomas had begun flirting with the women and smoked the local weed. 

"Probably by smoking and flirting. You know she still believes that you and I love her mother dearly, plus it is unmoral to do things like that even for you." Sighed Eric exasperatedly, he leaned against the back of the bench and emitted another sigh. "There is another prophecy," he muttered in a low tone, as if he was aware that there were people listening upon their conversation. 

"Another one?" Thomas said as he emptied his pipe and threw it away, and leaned towards Eric, his eyes appealed with interest.

"Yes. There apparently is another prophecy that we are unaware of. I have no idea what the other prophecy says, but Kyushu told me that sacrifices will be made." They both sighed and leaned against the back of the bench. A comfortable silence engulfed them as they watched the curious pigeons peck away at the pellets.

*******

Mia stood angrily behind her door, which she had locked. Running towards the window, she pushed the shutter open and poured a gallon of water out the window, successfully splashing them on Eric, Thomas, and a few boys. She grinned at her success and shut the window shutter, before they had a chance to yell at her. She emitted a low relieved sigh and sat stroking Nashi's fur and Kyushu's fur. Lacier busily licked his paws removing any unnatural thing. Nashi was an empathic and sensed what she was going to say, "You miss your mother… do you not?" Mia ferociously nodded having never had a maternal figure in her life.

"Mia, go play with your friends." Suggested Kyushu as she glanced at Nashi, her eyes demanded for Nashi to stay. Compelled by Kyushu's eyes, Nashi nodded and supported the idea. 

Mia nodded, her eyes twinkling as she unbolted the door and ran down the stairs. Her hair flew in the air as she swiftly skipped the steps; the daffodil crown went flying along with her hair. Lacier snorted as he watched the mood-changing girl turn from depressed, to angry, then to ecstatic. What a strange girl, he commented. She dashed out the door and found herself looking at two wide-eyed boy and two wide-eyed men, who by the way were drenched to their bones. Lacier stood forward, and sat himself in front of Mia. His eyes carefully focused on the four men.

"Aruka and Mi wanted to visit you." Said Thomas as he indicated towards the two boys. They blinked and laughed, feeling the wet soggy clothes cling onto their bodies as they ran forward. 

"Mia! It has been like two weeks, has it not?" said a fair-haired lad.

"Yeh! Where have you been?" exclaimed a dark-haired boy as they both led her to the forest.

 Lacier followed and glanced at the other animal guides. One was a cougar and the other one was a falcon. "Lacier, my dear friend, how have you been?" said the falcon as he perched himself on the cougar's broad shoulders. 

"Fine." He responded, the cougar and the falcon nodded and followed their charges. 

Aruka stood by Mia's side comfortably, his hair was like grass, whenever the wind would blow, and his strands of hair would quaver and sway in the wind. Short dark russet hair stopped at the nape of his neck, large innocent round coal-black eyes peered at the world with eagerness. He was optimistic, kind, empathic, and carefree. He felt an added weight towards his shoulder and petted, Chi. 

Mi also stood by Mia's side, his shoulders were tensed, and his back was not arched in a slouching position or in a comfortable position. His stature closely resembled one of a warrior. Amber eyes peered at ground and read the sundial. Platinum blond bangs covered his eyes, giving him an air of enigma. At the age of thirteen winters, he was truly the oldest of them all. Feeling fur brushing against his legs, he petted Kaze. 

Of all the friends to befriend, Mia had chosen Aruka and Mi. Being a mute never stopped them from becoming friends. The girls of the town had found Mia, repulsive, idiotic, pointless, and irritating. To be frank, they could not handle her being a mute. One day she was busily doing an errand, and accidentally bumped into a man, who dropped a packet of meat. Flustered at the event, she hastily picked up the meats and handed it towards him, instead of taking it he grabbed a hold of her hair and threatened her to never do it again. It was then that Aruka and Mi showed up. Mi coldly glared at the man, and Aruka said, "She apologized, did she not? You shall not do this to little girls! Idiot! If you ever do get married, though I highly doubt that, is this the way you are going to treat her? BACK OFF!" Mia smiled at her saviors as the man scrambled off.

Oh, how memories are sweet! Thought Mia. She leaned against Aruka, her eyes felt drowsy, having stayed up all night waiting for Eric to arrive. Aruka smiled and motioned for Mi to sit her on the rock. Whenever, the issue of Mia would come up, Mi was gentle with her and never bore any hindrance or abhorrence towards her. With a firm and ginger grip, he guided her to a smooth gray rock. Fluttering her eyes open she sat herself on the rock and glanced at the waterfall. Aruka sat across from her along with Mi. The sound of the waterfall drowned out any hopes for a conversation.

The waterfall supported a lot of wildlife. Fishes swam in the harbor of the waterfall. Panthers, tigers, and even on rare occasions, deer appeared to drink the water. The forest was a beautiful touch to the kingdom of Takiyo. Though few knew about it, only the local villagers knew anything about this. Comfortable silence engulfed the three children and also the three animal guides. 

Lacier peered into the water streaming away from the waterfall, carefully dipping his muzzle into the water; he licked the cold refreshing water. It tasted faintly of strawberries and apples; gulping more water he looked at Mia hesitantly and stopped his exploration of the water. Mia smiled and beckoned him to "come", bowing his head down; Lacier sauntered towards her and sat in front of her. His ears alert as always.

*******

The feeling of being stalked could not escape his mind. Thomas had called it paranoia, but it couldn't be! His instincts were always correct and he could sense in the air, that he was going to die fighting. He sighed and shook his head; he was going to prolong his life span. Yes, he was going to try to get away from death, but men have tried and failed, miserably. Pulling out a package from his pocket, he twirled it in his hand. The brown wrapping paper concealed the item, scrawled hastily across the paper was the word, "Mia: Ni shi i ga da ni hai, le! 

    Wo ai ni hai yo shi wang ni, gao shing. 

    Eric." (Dear Mia, You are becoming a big girl! I love you and wish you happiness! Eric). He had found an oriental man and paid him to scribble the foreign words onto the sheet. Yes, Chinese writing was beautiful and decorative. He thought that Mia would enjoy it. Sighing, he fingered the words again and walked towards Thomas. Upon arriving at the bar stool, he took note of a woman with red-painted fingernails. Her eyes were hidden behind shades; a sword scabbard was concealed behind her coat. Looking seductively at Thomas, she whispered words; causing Thomas to turn a variety shades of red. Eric cleared his throat, causing Thomas's attention to shift from the woman to him. "Yes…?"

Slipping a package towards Thomas, he glared at the woman assertively. "Thomas give this to Mia. I need to talk with Stella for a minute." Thomas gave a hesitant look between the two, and finally nodded. He took away Stella's glass and poured the rest in the drain. Stella, smirked and stood up from her seat, and motioned Eric towards the door. Eric refused to budge from his seat until Stella left her seat and ventured outside. Following, he was unaware that a shadow companion followed them.

"Stella." Eric growled upon the recognition, of her dirty blonde hair. Her lips smirked, as she removed her coat and revealed a tight-fitting strapless violet dress. It revealed cleavage, Eric's lips raised in disgust. "Still being the local tavern tramp?" Eric sneered as he raised his sword out of the scabbard and pointed it towards her. 

Stella flicked a piece of imaginary lint off of her, and glanced at Eric. Her eyes twinkled with excitement, her cheeks were rosy as she peered at the man behind Eric and winked. Eric, confused by this sudden action glanced behind him, which turned out to be too late. The sudden impulse of the attack caused Eric to fall on the ground. The look of terror on his face as he watched his "once comrade" stab him in the back. "You betrayed the Oracles. You will die." Said the man as he pulled out the sword, and wiped the blood onto his jacket. "Fool you should have never swear alliance to them."

Eric groaned as he collapsed onto the ground, emerald eyes caught his gaze, as a tear slipped his eye and fell onto the ground. "M-Mia… M-Mia… I am sorry." Were the last words he uttered before crossing the chasm of life to death. 

*******

Mia closed her eyes as she left the forest and waved goodbye to Aruka and Mi. Lacier stood in front of her, still protective and alert as ever. The wind blew harshly, jangling the trees and forcing Mia to rub her arms in warmth. The wind chimes of the local store rattled wildly, Mia's surroundings were rather quiet producing an air of uneasiness in her mind. Lacier dove into a bush, Mia raising an eyebrow in query, jumped in too. Her eyes protruded in the bush, as she pushed the insects off of her. 

There in front of her, she witnessed the entire incident of Eric's death. After a minute or so, the murderers glanced around; Mia held back her breath and prevented herself from choking with sobs. After two minutes, they left. Mia immediately scrambled and ran towards her father. Tears streamed down her cheeks as they dripped on the corpse, no sounds were emitted from her throat. Lacier watched the painful incident. "I am sorry." He said breaking out of his language. Sitting himself near her, he howled mournfully. 

Kyushu sat her eyes quavered as she felt her charge vanish and glanced at Nashi. "The prophecy begins today." She said in a monotonous tone. Nashi's eyes widen as she rose towards the door, but Kyushu stopped her. "Do not comfort Mia, let Lacier do so." She said. Nashi nodded and laid herself on the ground, her tail curled around her frame as she forced herself to sleep. 

**~~ End of Chapter 1 ~~**

[1] **Silvia the Ice Nymph**- She was a normal nymph, until one day she rescued a Trexx god from drowning. He instead cursed her with ice power. Everything she touches instantly becomes ice, afraid for her friends; she quickly deserted them and lived a life in solitary in the mountains. Each year or so, she would make her way to land and freeze it to demonstrate her loneliness.

[2] **Spiritual Animal Guide-** was discovered when Melody died. They are wise beings and guide mortals, to be truthful, they are the half part of human's soul. Almost everyone has one spiritual animal guide, however in Mia's case, she has two. She is the only exception to the rule.

[3] **Tokoma-** the world that this story is taking place at; it has eight moons and one sun. 

**A/N:** I know you guys are probably wondering, what are you talking about? I never read anything about the prophecy's sacrifices! I think you made a mistake! However I did not do so. Heh, the prophecy sacrifices are mentioned in the animal's spirit guide's prophecy. I hope you enjoyed it! Be sure to leave criticism, 'cause I need them. 

**Thank You:**

**Lady Aquarius:** Thank you for giving this story a chance, and being my first reviewer. Yeh, I sort of realized that the summary sounded like a Mary-Sue so I quickly changed it. Thanks! 

**Max*the bishie deliverer:** Without you, I wonder where this ficcie would have been? –Glances at the garbage can and whistles- LoL. Thanks for beta reading and telling me it was ok.

**Lady Dragon Heart: **Thank you for the compliment, it made me smile!

**Stargirl2004- **Thank you for the compliment!

1/27/03

**Ja! **

**The evermore, **

**_~*~*l Water Dragon l*~*~_**

****


End file.
